


Как правило, они приходят ночью

by Regis



Category: Alien Series, Aliens (1986), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abandonment, Crossover, Gen, Horror, M/M, Minor Character Death, Molly is an android, Weird Biology, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Майкрофт Холмс отправляет капитана Лестрейда и его команду на заброшенный корабль со специальным заданием.





	1. Игра окончена, чувак

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [They Mostly Come Out At Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/524095) by [Tawabids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawabids/pseuds/Tawabids). 



>  
> 
> переведен на БИ-4  
> Бета: KaterinaAvg, вычитка: Кайса Фрин  
> Баннер: HelenHight
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> 1\. Название фика и его глав – цитаты из первых двух фильмов про Чужого.  
> 2\. МИВ - Модуль Искусственного Вынашивания.  
> 3\. Контаминация (в биологии) – загрязнение соединения посторонними веществами, заражение культуры микроорганизмов или живой ткани чужеродным биологическим материалом (вирусами, бактериями, грибами).

Грохот винтовки Салли сбил вниз целый ворох сосулек. Упав на металлическую палубу под ногами Андерсона, они вспыхнули отраженным огнем и на считанные секунды осветили коридор. Андерсон успел увидеть тень, ничего больше, а потом услышал собственный вопль.  
— Двигайся! Быстрее!  
Закинув руку Диммока себе на плечо, он побежал так быстро, как позволяли ему жесткий синтетический скафандр и винтовка, болтавшаяся за спиной. Позади них Салли, в таком же ментолово-зеленом защитном скафандре, пыталась передвигаться с максимальной скоростью. Она задевала их, когда, меняя тактику, перебегала по коридору вперед, а потом оставалась на месте, чтобы прикрыть их спины. 

— Стэмфорд! — прокричала Салли. — Отзовись, мать твою!

Ответом было лишь эхо. Потом в их наушниках послышался голос Лестрейда, пытавшегося по рации связаться со Стэмфордом. Лучи головных фонарей плясали на блестящих от мороза стенах. Стэмфорд не отвечал. 

— Шеф, — тяжело дыша, сказал Андерсон. — Пожалуйста, заткнись, нам нужно немного тишины.

— Какого хрена вы несете? — рявкнул Лестрейд. — Где Стэмфорд? Почему я слышал стрельбу? 

— Мы не можем просто бросить его! — вмешалась Салли. 

— Нет, мы можем, — возразил Андерсон. Диммок застонал, на чем свет кляня свою ногу, с каждым шагом он казался Андерсону все тяжелее. — Мы здесь не останемся. И не вернемся, пока не поймем, что это было. 

Следующая развилка оказалась знакомой. Андерсон затащил Диммока за угол и увидел указатель на шлюз, очищенный от инея рукой Стэмфорда на их пути сюда. Они были почти на месте.

Почти в безопасности.

\---

Меньше часа назад капитан Грег Лестрейд закрылся в серверной, прихватив с собой обшарпанную, похоже, еще доколониальную, головную гарнитуру. Пластмасса местами отлетела, а обод царапал голову, но ничего лучше на корабле не нашлось. На “Бейкере” скопилось много разного старого хлама за долгие годы его службы. В современном флоте корабль был чем-то вроде антиквариата, и именно поэтому Лестрейд его любил. Двигатели никогда не подводили, корпус прошел испытание на прочность в четырнадцати солнечных системах, подвергаясь всевозможному химическому и физическому воздействию, а первоклассная компьютерная сеть была модифицирована так, что с вирусами, перепадами напряжения и сбоями в работе в любом критическом случае можно было легко справиться включением системы ручного управления. Ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности на таком корабле, как “Бейкер”.

То, что Лестрейд собирался смотреть, тоже было старым. Записанным двадцать четыре года и девятнадцать дней плюс-минус пару часов назад. Как только “Бейкер” пристыковался к безмолвному Орбитеру-200Б, зависшему над луной без атмосферы — своей последней оперативной базой, первым делом они скачали из его сети бортовой журнал. Он запустил видео — последнюю запись капитана в бортовом журнале. Судя по его дате, как раз в то время, когда корабль был покинут. На заднем фоне слышались крики и непрерывный противный вой сирены. 

— Добраться до последних спасательных капсул невозможно, а для управления шаттлами не хватает квалифицированных пилотов, — седовласый капитан обращался к камере, словно к старому другу. — Спасатели первым делом забрали семьи и офицеров. Я контролировал эвакуацию оставшихся кадетов и нашего технического персонала, но потом они задраили шлюзы… — за пределами экрана послышался звук взрыва, камера явно качнулась и задрожала. Человек в форме рядового возник рядом с капитаном и прошептал что-то ему в ухо. После пары тихих слов в ответ рядовой отбыл. Капитан снова повернулся к камере с легкой, полной отчаяния улыбкой на лице. — Мы взорвали мостик, где была сосредоточена большая часть этой… заразы. Мы не... мы понятия не имеем, с кем имеем дело. Сначала выключается свет. Еще никто из столкнувшихся с этим лицом к лицу не выжил. Возможно… нет, оно точно не должно пережить разгерметизацию. Содержание кислорода в отсеке мостика меньше пяти процентов от нормы и продолжает падать… ничто не выживет, — он бросил взгляд через плечо и снова повернулся к камере, подушечкой большого пальца разглаживая морщину на лбу. С каждым нервным подергиванием его мускулов она становилась все глубже. — Мои люди подсчитали, что на борту осталось около сотни кадетов и, по меньшей мере, двести человек технического персонала. Мы можем продержаться, пока усиленный флот спасателей не вернется за нами. Капитан Джеральд Портер. Конец записи.

Видео закончилось. Лестрейд сделал глубокий вдох через нос и прислонился к машинам, равномерно урчащим у него за спиной в тесной комнатке. Он скрестил на груди руки, задумчиво глядя на путь доступа к файлу последней записи капитана в бортовом журнале, дата файла мерцала с правого края экрана. Майкрофт сказал ему, что в панике часть команды бросили на корабле, но не больше двадцати человек. По официальной версии. Могло ли быть так, что он просто не знал? Или он предпочел оставить эти пикантные подробности при себе, несмотря на то, сколько других государственных тайн нашептал Лестрейду на ухо? 

— Лучше бы тебе не врать мне, пижон, — проворчал Лестрейд, — после всего, на что я согласился. 

Тут раздался шум статических помех, а потом голос Донован, буквально оглушивший его.   
— Шеф, у нас тут хренов бунт!

— Ты такая папина дочка, — насмешливо отозвался Андерсон.

— Простите, что влезаю в вашу беседу, но зачем вы отвлекаете Лестрейда! Главный здесь я, — возмутился Диммок.

Лестрейд поморщился и снял с себя гарнитуру, чтобы отрегулировать звук на крошечном наушнике. В отдаленной части “Бейкера” Салли и Андерсон начали свою обычную перепалку по поводу патронов. Салли настаивала на пулях со срезанной головкой, Андерсону нравились с пластиковым наконечником. Оба типа пуль обладали высоким поражающим действием, но Салли и Андерсон расходились во мнении, какая из них сможет пробить внешний корпус корабля при промахе. Если бы сейчас Лестрейд находился с ними в шлюзовом отсеке, он заткнул бы обоих, напомнив, что использовать чертово оружие им не придется в любом случае. Это была мирная миссия на опустевшем заброшенном корабле, а не военная разведка. Там не должно было оказаться ничего, во что пришлось бы стрелять. 

По крайней мере, так обещал ему Майкрофт.

Дернув челюстью, он включил передатчик.   
— Донован. Андерсон. Заткнитесь. Я хочу, чтобы частота оставалась свободной, пока вам не будет, что доложить. И, ради бога, запомните, что ваш командир в этой вылазке — Диммок! 

Раздался хор голосов “Да, сэр” от всех четырех членов команды, правда, голос Салли прозвучал самым последним и звучал довольно сердито. Лестрейд выключил рацию и вернулся к экрану. Он хотел сейчас быть вместе с ними, ступая навстречу неизвестности там, где ни один человек не был почти тридцать лет. Но сначала работа, потом удовольствие. И он был тем ярдовцем, кто должен был ее сделать. 

“Ярдовцы” было прозвищем разведывательно-исследовательских частей флота, мужчин и женщин, натренированных для самых странных и опасных миссий — отзываться на сигналы бедствия с колоний, где случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее, прокладывать для остальных безопасные пути на планетах, терраформированных лишь частично, наводить порядок на взбунтовавшихся кораблях, захватывать врасплох и проверять те, что подозревались в пиратстве. Обычно “Бейкер” был укомплектован экипажем в сорок офицеров флота и кадетов под командованием Лестрейда, но в этой конкретной миссии экипаж был сокращен до минимума. Стэнли Хопкинс исполнял обязанности офицера по связи, первый пилот Дюбюк не покидал рубки, а лейтенант Диммок был старшим помощником Лестрейда и вторым пилотом. Салли и Андерсон, опытные специалисты по ведению боевых действий, они служили под началом Лестрейда дольше всех. И наконец, к ним в последний момент прикомандировали Майка Стэмфорда в качестве судового медика, после того, как их обычный врач Сара за два дня до вылета обнаружила, что беременна. Вдобавок к команде на борту находилась еще дюжина пассажиров, которых они подобрали на ближайшей заправочной станции — в основном демобилизованных солдат, возвращавшихся на Землю с войны на А-Ф85 — планеты-колонии во внешнем секторе, боровшейся за свою независимость. Пассажиры располагались на другом конце корабля и практически не сталкивались с членами команды.

На борту находился также еще один служащий флота Ее Величества, чье присутствие было специально организовано Майкрофтом по причинам, не до конца ясным даже самому Лестрейду. В свободной комнате у медотсека расположилась передвижная лаборатория для нужд патолога по имени Молли Хупер. Молли была похожа на мышку и постоянно норовила извиниться за свое присутствие, чем бесконечно испытывала терпение Лестрейда. Не только потому, что это раздражало, но из-за того, что Молли фактически не была настоящим человеком, как она сама же и объяснила при первой встрече с командой. Она являлась одной из новейших моделей андроидов, задуманных быть неотличимыми от органических “Homo sapiens”.   
— По закону вы не обязаны относиться ко мне как к человеку, — запинаясь, сказала Молли команде Лестрейда, нервно заламывая руки, — но, было бы мило, если бы относились. Как вы на это смотрите? — Ее постоянная покорность заставляла Лестрейда чувствовать себя очень неловко всякий раз, когда он вспоминал, что она так запрограммирована.

Их официальное задание заключалась во взятии проб и образцов на мертвом корабле. Лестрейд хотел сам возглавить первую вылазку, но ярдовский устав предписывал, что один старший офицер всегда должен находиться на корабле, а это была первая серьезная миссия Диммока с тех пор, как он стал лейтенантом. Он был настолько полон энтузиазма, что у Лестрейда язык не повернулся приказать ему остаться на борту. Как только заброшенный корабль будет обследован, Лестрейд отправится туда вместе с одним из самых надежных ярдовцев, вероятно, Донован. Он должен был выполнить одно дело, которое Майкрофт поручил лично ему на словах, не доверив бумаге и бинарному коду. 

В бортовом журнале содержались еще и безымянные записи, судя по датам записанные позднее капитанской. Переходя к следующему видео, Лестрейд мысленно вернулся к встрече в кабинете Майкрофта за две недели до того, как они покинули Землю.

\---

Кабинет Майкрофта находился на углу пятьдесят седьмого этажа. Стены из прозрачного стекла открывали отличный вид на туманный Лондон. С тех пор, как уровень воды в океанах поднялся, город был испещрен многочисленными судоходными путями. Внутрь Лестрейда провел темнокожий сереброволосый андроид с женственной улыбкой и телом кикбоксера, скрытым под свободной одеждой. Секретарь и вышибала в одном лице. Прежде чем он переступил порог комнаты, андроид заставил подписать три бумаги о неразглашении, в случае их нарушения грозящие потерей работы, тюремным заключением или чем похуже. 

Майкрофт как раз клал трубку телефона. Электронный секретарь эффективно координировал его расписание, моментально организовывая новую встречу, как только заканчивалась предыдущая, и для этого не требовалось понимать смысл разговоров, за которыми он следил. Лестрейд выжидающе стоял у двери, пока Майкрофт не указал рукой на стул напротив своего стола.

— Рад тебя видеть, Грег, — произнес он с улыбкой, привставая, чтобы пожать своему гостю руку. Лестрейд никогда не представлялся Майкрофту по имени, но тот произносил его, словно их связывала близкая дружба. Возможно, так оно и было. Когда человек спасает твою жизнь, ты просто обязан стать ему близким другом, наряду с другими вещами. 

Дежурное “сэр” уже готово было слететь с губ Лестрейда, когда Майкрофт взмахнул рукой, остановив его.   
— Пожалуйста, давай обойдемся без формальностей. Это личная беседа. 

— С каких пор ты ведешь личные беседы? — удивился Лестрейд.

Майкрофт не удостоил его ответом, удобно устраиваясь в своем высоком кресле. Ряд ручек на столе справа от него был выстроен, словно шеренга солдат. Майкрофт нисколько не изменился со дня их первой встречи пять лет назад в Колонии ЛТ-5, когда кислотный шторм бушевал за стенами временной казармы, а собственная жизнь Лестрейда с грохотом летела в тартарары. Но и тогда Майкрофт выглядел раза в два старше своего возраста, так что теперь годы лишь догоняли тело. Лестрейд не знал, что в таком случае можно было сказать о его интеллекте. 

Чиновник протянул ему папку из непрозрачного пластика.   
— У тебя наверно появились вопросы насчет задания, порученного вчера минимальному составу твоей команды. Здесь ответы на большинство из них. 

— А именно? — спросил Лестрейд. Он не был удивлен, что Майкрофт знал о следующем задании “Бейкера”. Майкрофт всегда культивировал вокруг себя ауру всемогущества. 

— Правда, — сказал Майкрофт, сплетая пальцы в замок на гладкой поверхности стола. На вид стол был из настоящего дерева, плотный и твердый, в отличие от широко распространённых имитаций под дерево. В последний раз, когда он видел предмет из дерева, это была часть наследства его дедушки, и досталось все в итоге третьей жене отца Лестрейда.

Майкрофт кивком указал на папку в руках Лестрейда. — Уверен, ты слышал об Орбитере по прозвищу “Гордость Лондона” задолго до получения задания. Жаль, что после инцидента перестали давать такие пафосные прозвища. Мне оно нравилось. 

— Да, я знаю эту историю. — Лестрейд хмуро проглядывал листы в папке. На каждом стоял водяной знак “СЕКРЕТНО — КОПИРОВАНИЮ НЕ ПОДЛЕЖИТ”. Были там и слова, которые он не мог расшифровать. “Словно названия биологических видов”, подумал он. — Кажется, именно на фильм про этот корабль я водил свою первую девушку. Там случилось что-то вроде эпидемии бешенства, да? Корабль пришлось бросить, погибло много народу? Помню, в кино всех выживших спасли почему-то спецслужбы. 

— И, правда, интересная история. — Майкрофт улыбнулся. — Но вряд ли ты знаешь, что я — один из выживших “Гордости”.

Лестрейд вскинул голову.  
— Ты? Боже, ты наверно был совсем ребенком.

— Мне было двенадцать, — кивнул Майкрофт, голос его был так беззаботен, словно он рассказывал о веселых семейных каникулах. — Самый юный на борту, за одним особым исключением. На корабле проживало где-то две дюжины членов семей и партнеров высшего офицерского состава. И для привлечения спецслужб причина была и очень веская, — он начал барабанить ногтями по бесценному дереву. — История о бешенстве — ложь. Связь на корабле тогда полностью рухнула, никто из выбравшихся с 200Б живым, так и не узнал истинную причину случившегося. Никто из выживших не имел ни малейшего представления, что убило команду десантников, подобранных 200Б парой дней ранее. — Майкрофт поежился.

— И что дальше? — спросил Лестрейд, поднимая взгляд от папки на лицо Майкрофта. 

Тот поморщился.  
— Слышал последние новости о Колонии Процион-15? Или о Татминартоке? 

— Да, — нахмурился Лестрейд. — Уничтожены смертельным штаммом собачей чумы.   
— Он снова бросил взгляд на папку. — Кажется, я понял, к чему ты клонишь.

— Быстро схватываешь, — ответил Майкрофт, понизив голос. Он наклонился вперед. — На самом деле никто не знает, что убило П-15 и Татминарток. Их ближайшие соседи получили сигнал бедствия. На П-15 был отправлен отряд ярдовцев, по радиосвязи они успели передать, что в колонии есть что-то живое и опасное. Это было их последним сообщением. Второй отряд, более тренированный и лучше вооруженный, экипировали кардиомониторами и камерами, транслировавшими видео онлайн. Около часа после приземления от них поступали данные, потом их сердца остановились одно за другим. На видео остались лишь расплывчатые непонятные изображения и звуки их криков, но очень мало полезной информации. Колонию подвергли бомбардировке с орбиты, а атмосфера довершила разрушение, ничего не оставив нам для изучения. — Майкрофт развел руками. — Татминарток была полностью терраформированной планетой с населением в сорок раз большим, чем на П-15. На этот раз мы наблюдали за ней с орбиты неделями после получения сигнала бедствия. На наши ответные сигналы никто не откликался. Никто не пытался вступить в контакт через радиомаяки, что мы сбрасывали. Мы отправили вниз зонды, но они вскоре прекратили трансляцию. И вновь от записанного видео было мало пользы. Что бы это ни было, оно знает, как подобраться к жертве незаметно.— В улыбке Майкрофта мелькнуло что-то сродни восхищению. Он прочистил горло. — Татминарток обладал значительным количеством космических кораблей. И снова колония была подвергнута бомбардировке с орбиты, чтобы не дать убийцам возможности сбежать.

Лестрейд поднял брови. — Думаешь, за всем этим стоят радикальные экстремисты? 

— Конечно, нет. Ни одна из известных экстремистских организаций не обладает возможностью расправиться с колонией размера Татминартока без нанесения видимого ущерба инфраструктуре, — Майкрофт свел вместе кончики пальцев. — К тому же, будь это так, они бы уже взяли на себя ответственность. 

— Тогда кто это сделал?

Майкрофт наклонил голову. Лестрейд посмотрел вниз на слово “200Б”, снова и снова повторяющееся в засекреченных бумагах.

— Что бы это ни было, сейчас мы считаем, что оно стало причиной гибели Орбитера-200Б, — тихо произнес Майкрофт. — Ваша миссия заключается не в деактивации ядерного реактора “Гордости”, или добыче полезных плат и микросхем, или что там еще тебе сказало начальство. Нам нужны биологические образцы. Факты. Информация. Вас будет сопровождать эксперт-патолог. Выясните, что на самом деле убило “Гордость Лондона”, — теперь его голос заметно дрожал, — и как мы можем бороться с ним.

Лестрейд закрыл папку и наклонился вперед.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я и моя команда из шести человек вот так просто отправились навстречу тому, что убило кучу десантников, а затем население двух колоний целиком? 

— Вовсе нет, капитан. — Майкрофт поднял руку. — Мы знаем, что этот… противник… может быть уничтожен сильным взрывом. Он материален. Есть свидетельства того, что он поедает свои жертвы. Прошло двадцать четыре года. Ты правда думаешь, что оно может быть еще живо?

— Ну, на Орбитере были запасы кислорода и теплицы, разве нет? — Возразил Лестрейд. — Теоретически, если бы там остались выжившие люди и их реактор продолжал работать, они смогли бы прокормить себя не одно десятилетие.

Судя по фотографиям, сделанным с низкой орбиты, фермы по выращиванию водорослей на Татминартоке были не тронуты, — парировал Майкрофт. — Наши лучшие аналитики предполагают, что ему требуются высококалорийные субстанции. Мясо.

— Да, а только что ты сказал, что у ваших лучших аналитиков есть для работы лишь несколько херовых видеофрагментов и гребаные фото со спутника, вот почему ты и отправляешь нас туда в первую очередь! — Лестрейд хлопнул папкой по блестящей глади стола, так что с него посыпались аккуратно сложенные ручки. — И даже хуже, вот почему ты отправляешь такую маленькую группу, не так ли? Ведь если мы выживем, будет всего несколько человек, способных раскрыть ваши делишки остальным колониям.

Майкрофт поймал крайнюю ручку, прежде чем она успела скатиться и упасть со стола. Он переместил ее подальше от края, а потом подвинулся вперед, протянул руку и накрыл ею руку Лестрейда.

— Не я давал приказ, — сказал Майкрофт. — Не я решил, что миссия будет маленькой. Но я рекомендовал твою команду. 

Лестрейд помедлил мгновенье, прежде чем высвободить руку из-под ладони Майкрофта. Тот сжал пальцы, сдавливая в кулаке пустой воздух.

— Какого черта ты это сделал? — спросил Лестрейд.

— По двум причинам, — объяснил Майкрофт. — Во-первых, если есть слабый шанс, а я действительно считаю его очень слабым, что на корабле все еще опасно, я верю, что не найдется никого, более способного справиться с этим и выжить. И, во-вторых, потому что никому больше я не могу доверить то, о чем хочу попросить тебя. 

Лестрейд поднял бровь.   
— С этого момента, я так понимаю, пойдет личная часть беседы. 

— Да, ты прав.

— Ну, так выкладывай.

Майкрофт потер переносицу, пригладил волосы и, наконец, снова взглянул Лестрейду в глаза.   
— На корабле был пассажир моложе меня. Как и я, он должен был родиться из машины, искусственной матки, вынашивающей эмбриона с ДНК моих родителей. Но мы покинули корабль прежде, чем он был готов родиться. Я хочу знать, что с ним случилось. 

— Ты имеешь в виду МИВ, — Лестрейд моргнул. — Но они давно запрещены. Слишком велик риск, что…

— Знаю, но я сам являюсь доказательством того, что обычно процесс происходил, как ожидалось. — Майкрофт отклонился назад в своем кресле. — Пожалуйста, капитан. Найди для меня этот модуль. Даже если ты не сможешь привезти его, я вознагражу каждого члена твоей команды, я всегда буду у тебя в неоплатном долгу. Поверь, такие слова мне даются нелегко. 

— Сэр, — Лестрейд тряхнул головой. — Майкрофт. Подумай о том, что должно быть случилось с остальным экипажем. Ты действительно _хочешь_ знать судьбу несчастного эмбриона, попавшего в эту заваруху? 

Майкрофт болезненно улыбнулся.   
— Друг мой, у меня крепкие нервы. Но что куда важнее, с воображением у меня тоже полный порядок. Я хочу поставить на прошлом точку, прежде чем оно сожрет меня изнутри. 

\--- 

На “Бейкере” Лестрейд сначала скопировал весь корабельный журнал на локальный диск, а затем перешел к следующей записи в списке. Она была датирована восемью месяцами позже капитанской, то есть именно столько прошло с тех пор, как флот бросил корабль на медленную смерть. Лестрейд поправил наушники и включил видео.

Человек перед объективом вдыхал воздух так тяжело и медленно, словно глотал воду, а под глазами у него были жуткие мешки, как будто он сильно недосыпал. На его шее виднелись заметные следы машинного масла, а одет он был в слишком большую для него стеганку, разошедшуюся по шву на одном плече. Позади него с изогнутого потолка свисала тусклая лампочка, а чуть дальше почти совсем скрытые в тени, двое играли в карты на перевернутом ящике из-под оружия.

— Меня зовут Уит Мейсон, — хрипло начал он, облизывая губы. — Я — глав… я был главным инженером шлюзовых отсеков. Я проработал на борту “Гордости Лондона” семь лет. Вчера нам удалось подключить терминал. Но связь на дальние расстояния пока не восстановили. Большая часть оборудования была уничтожена вместе с мостиком, — он оглянулся через плечо на тени за собой, а потом снова повернулся к камере. — Нас осталось шестнадцать. Из, наверно… наверное, нескольких сотен. Мы думаем, что Джонс и пара кадетов все еще живы в оружейном отсеке, но они не выходили на связь почти неделю. Так что остались лишь мы. Они утаскивают нас одного за другим. Даже в самом начале они никогда не нападали больше чем на двоих человек за раз. Мне кажется, — Мейсон закашлялся и помассировал горло, — они каким-то образом знают, что мы никуда не денемся. Что они могут не спешить. 

Мгновенье Мейсон просто безучастно смотрел в камеру. По его глазам Лестрейд понял, что мужчина не ожидал, что кто-то когда-нибудь услышит его слова, он думал, что говорит в пустоту будущего, с брошенным кораблем в холодном космосе.

— Мы - все, что осталось от команды. Кадеты продолжали сражаться с ними, а мы наполнили бак с водой, подготовившись держать длительную осаду. — Он посмотрел по сторонам, и пригладил руками спутанные волосы. — Сейчас бак совсем опустел, зато мы починили фильтры, так что другого нам хватит на годы, пока будем продолжать пользоваться туалетными бачками, соединенными с системой фильтров. Не знаю, правда, зачем нам хотеть провести здесь годы, — добавил он мягко и простодушно. — Семнадцатый все время плачет. Кадеты не хотели оставлять его, лишний рот и все такое. Может оно и к лучшему, что последнего кадета мы потеряли где-то месяц назад. После того, как погиб последний офицер, кадеты совсем распоясались. — Сзади послышался скрежет металла и Мейсон отвернулся от камеры. Он начал говорить с кем-то за пределами экрана, его стало хуже слышно, так как он отдалился от микрофона. — Вы добрались да теплицы? Вы достали… что за черт! Зачем вы его сюда притащили? Твою мать, скорее выбросите его наружу! Его могли обрюхатить, не… 

Когда он вскочил на ноги, камера отключилась. 

Лестрейд сделал вдох и включил следующую запись. Она была сделана через двадцать три месяца после Мейсоновской. На этот раз с камерой говорила женщина, и за ее спиной не было никакого света. Она была худая и немытая, ее седые волосы - криво и коротко подстрижены и спутаны так, что с ними не справилась бы ни одна расческа. 

— Божечки, она все еще работает, — отрывисто воскликнула она и попыталась улыбнуться. — Жаль, что именно мне приходится говорить с тобой. Ненавижу сниматься на камеру. Но что-то нужно записать для истории. Нас осталось всего трое. Дуглас и я, я — Хадсон, и Малыш. Еды не так уж и много. Мы даже думали, не начать ли нам есть тела тех, кто умер, — она поежилась, — но все они уходили и умирали по пути к теплицам, вместо того, чтобы сделать это в нашем маленьком доме. Довольно эгоистично с их стороны, я считаю. 

Видео резко оборвалось. Лестрейд запустил следующее, записанное всего две недели спустя. Та же женщина смотрела на него, только тени под ее глазами стали глубже. Она почесала царапину на щеке. — Уже шесть дней, как Дуглас перестал разговаривать. Все сидит и смотрит на фотографии своей жены. А я даже имени ее не знаю. Перестала приносить еду, но ему все равно. Наверно, именно этого он и хочет, — она протянула руку, чтобы смахнуть пыль с угла камеры. — Нет больше смысла находиться здесь. Я попытаюсь добраться до теплиц. Когда Лэннер в последний раз вернулся оттуда, он рассказывал, что там все ломится от урожая. Боже, должно быть это было шесть месяцев назад. Он говорил, что даже машины сошли с ума и производят слишком много почвы, заросло буквально все. Там больше еды, чем я смогу съесть за год. Мне лишь нужно добраться туда. Я возьму Малыша. Нет особых шансов, что у меня получится, но лучше быстрая смерть, чем голодная. Хотя кто его знает. А теперь я хочу попрощаться. Прощайте. 

Запись закончилась. Лестрейд прокрутил ниже и увидел еще несколько файлов, судя по дате, созданных через десять лет после этой, но видео они не содержали. Видимо, компьютерные глюки. 

— Боже, Майкрофт! — мрачно буркнул он, снимая наушники. — Во что ты нас втравил?

И в этот момент Салли начала выкрикивать имя Стэмфорда по каналу связи.

\--- 

Доктор Джон Уотсон сидел на койке в тесной каюте, расположенной в нижней части “Бейкера” и надеялся на катастрофу.

Он не _хотел_ , чтобы умерли люди или чего-то в том же духе, конечно же нет. Он был доктором и никогда никому не пожелал бы травмы, по личному опыту зная, как это может разрушить жизнь. Он хотел лишь избавления от скуки. Чего угодно. Столкновения в космосе. Пожара в двигателе. Атаки пиратов. Эпидемии опасных простудных заболеваний на корабле. Чего угодно.

Его пальцы дрожали, когда сжались в кулак на бедре. Джон чувствовал шрам на плече. Неровный рубец, который, казалось, увеличивался в размерах и, пульсируя, отправлял сигналы стресса всему телу всякий раз, когда Джон бездействовал. Последние три недели, он провел сидя на похожих койках в похожих военно-транспортных кораблях, ожидая, когда маленькой голубой точкой в бескрайней вселенной появится Земля. А когда он доберется до Земли? Пенсия, и еще больше сидения в одиночестве, а рубец будет казаться все больше и больше с каждым прошедшим днем. 

Джон мечтал вернуться обратно в жару и хаос, чтобы находиться в одной связке с мужчинами и женщинами, желавшими быть там также сильно, как и он. 

Он просто хотел избавиться от скуки.

\--- 

Лестрейд протиснулся через медленно отъезжающую в сторону тяжелую дверь, отделявшую шлюзовой отсек от остального корабля, торопясь поскорее проникнуть внутрь. Первой, кого он увидел, была Салли. Она стояла у входа в шлюз, по-прежнему держа винтовку наизготовку. Диммок, освобожденный от верхней половины зеленого скафандра, лежал на полу, бледный как мел, и судорожно вдыхал воздух мелкими глотками. Склонившийся над старпомом Андерсон, ловко удерживая телефон внутренней связи между ухом и плечом, пытался стянуть с него ботинок.   
— Да, что ты тогда за хренов патолог? — кричал он в трубку, очевидно обращаясь к Молли. 

— Какого черта у вас случилось? — рявкнул Лестрейд. — Донован! Не могла бы ты перестать целиться проклятой пушкой в самую тонкую стену этого корабля? 

— Что-то схватило Стэмфорда! Что-то _утащило его_! — в голосе Андерсона слышалась паника. Лестрейд впервые наблюдал такое. Обычно Андерсон был спокоен и саркастичен, даже если вокруг него падали бомбы.   
— Одну секунду он был здесь, а в следующую уже исчез, и он… Никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь так кричал!

— Шеф, я должна остаться на посту. Мне кажется, оно проследовало за нами, —   
вот это _действительно_ поразило. Хотя Салли и была импульсивна, она всегда четко следовала приказам. Все те годы, что он знал ее, Лестрейд ни разу не видел, чтобы Салли не подчинилась прямому приказу вышестоящего офицера. 

— Ладно, — кивнул Лестрейд, приседая рядом с Диммоком. Он положил руку лейтенанту на плечо.   
— Насколько все плохо? 

— Всего лишь лодыжка, сэр. — Диммок зажмурился и стиснул зубы, когда Андерсон особенно сильно дернул за неподдающийся ботинок. — Пол под ногами провалился, когда я следовал за Майком. Каким-то образом он расплавился, хотя и был под снегом. Майк оказался на другой стороне разлома. Он исчез, пока Салли и Андерсон вытаскивали меня. Они не смогли бы перебраться через трещину, чтобы отправиться за ним, я клянусь, — он попытался сесть, охваченный желанием оправдать команду. 

Лестрейд успокоил его взмахом руки.  
— Они поступили правильно. Андерсон, повесь телефон. Молли не запрограммирована исполнять обязанности врача, да? И мы можем разрезать этот ботинок, нам лишь нужно доставить Диммока в медотсек. Давай, подхватывай за одну руку, я — за другую, и, Салли, — Лестрейд посмотрел на Донован, когда они с Андерсоном подняли Диммока вверх, — ты останешься здесь и продолжишь наблюдение. 

Донован резко повернулась к нему. Она так и не сняла с головы шлем, словно правда считала, что ей придется опустошить магазин винтовки в стену вокруг шлюза, и при разгерметизации он пригодится, но на лице ее сквозь акриловый щиток ясно читалась ярость. 

— Ты ведь знал, да? — огрызнулась она. — Ты знал, что там что-то есть.

— Мне сказали, что есть ничтожная вероятность. 

Рот Салли сжался в тонкую острую линию. Диммок испустил особенно болезненный стон, и ее взгляд скользнул к нему, а потом вновь вернулся к Лестрейду.   
— У Стэмфорда… 

— Рана Диммока — наша первоочередная задача, — прервал ее Лестрейд. 

— Да, я знаю протокол, — Салли качнула головой. — Я хотела сказать, что Стэмфорд разговорился с одним из пассажиров, когда мы приземлились в первый раз. Такой невысокий, но я не расслышала имени. Как я поняла, это его старый приятель со времен медицинской школы.

— Спасибо! — Лестрейд двинул челюстью, чтобы активировать связь, не отрываясь от Диммока. — Хопкинс, я хочу, чтобы ты пошел и поговорил с пассажирами. Не поднимай шум, просто спокойно узнай, кто из них доктор. Друг Стэмфорда. Если он там, приведи в медотсек как можно скорее.

— Мы еще не закончили разговор, сэр, — прокричала ему вслед Салли, когда они выволокли Диммока из комнаты.

\--- 

Доктор оказался маленьким светловолосым мужчиной, который припустил к медотсеку быстрым темпом, несмотря на трость, на которую опирался. В его взгляде читалось множество вопросов, когда он увидел Диммока, лежащего на выдвижной кровати, и Андерсона, пытавшегося разрезать его ботинок ножницами. Лестрейд мерил комнату шагами, громко разговаривая по радиосвязи, пытаясь убедить Дюбюка не расстыковываться с 200Б на случай, если Стэмфорд еще жив. Он закрыл рот сразу же, как только в комнату прихрамывая вошел гражданский, а мужчина направился к Диммоку и забрал у Андерсона ножницы.  
— Отдай, ты не сможешь разрезать ими пластикив, — проворчал он. — Тут нужно налечь на стыки. 

— Насколько все плохо? — простонал Диммок. — Я потеряю ногу?

— Дай мне сначала взглянуть. Как это произошло? — доктор бросил взгляд в сторону Лестрейда, чьи капитанские нашивки ясно виднелись на плечах. — Я думал, эта остановка — простая вылазка на заброшенный корабль за уцелевшим оборудованием? 

— Палуба рухнула. — Андерсон наконец начал стягивать с себя защитный скафандр. — Он пролетел на уровень вниз. Нам пришлось вытаскивать его с помощью веревок. 

— Где Майк? Я думал, он — ваш врач.  
Лестрейд вмешался, прежде чем Андерсон успел ответить. — Он застрял на другой стороне разлома. Пытается найти другой способ добраться до стыковочного шлюза. 

К счастью, незнакомец отвлекся на пациента и не стал копать глубже.   
— Похоже на чистый перелом, — сказал он, стягивая с ноги Диммока ботинок и носок, очень осторожно подкладывая подушку под распухшую почерневшую ступню. Лодыжка была вывернута под таким неестественным углом, что на нее мучительно было смотреть. — Как тебя зовут?

— Норман Диммок, — выдохнул лейтенант. 

Доктор пожал ему руку.   
— Приятно познакомиться, Норман. Я — доктор Джон Уотсон. Скажешь мне “стоп”, когда станет больно, хорошо?

— Стоп! — почти сразу вырвалось у Диммока, как только Джон попытался вправить лодыжку.

— Ладно. А если я трогаю здесь, у колена?

— Здесь нормально. Почти совсем не больно. 

— Хорошо. Норман, у тебя есть все шансы сохранить эту ногу. Мне нужно еще сделать рентген, но сходу я бы сказал, что у тебя раздроблен кальканеус и, возможно, сломана пара плюсневых костей. Это пятка и длинные кости посередине стопы. Пока я могу наложить на ногу шину и дать немного морфия, а когда мы доберемся до Земли, скорее всего хирург имплантирует металлические скобы для скрепления обломков кости. Это стандартная процедура, и тебе не так уж и долго придется отлынивать от службы.

— Понял. — Диммок откинул голову назад. — Спасибо. Я бы хотел принять морфий сейчас, если ты не против, шеф. 

— Не против. Я хочу, чтобы до конца полета ты отдыхал, — Лестрейд похлопал его по плечу. Он поймал взгляд доктора поверх тяжело вздымавшейся груди Диммока, когда тот наклонился, чтобы освободить поврежденную ногу от оставшейся одежды. Ему был знаком этот взгляд. Точно так же посмотрела на него Салли, когда он ушел, оставив ее охранять шлюз. Этот парень собирался задать вопросы. 

По крайней мере, доктор сначала перевязал Диммока и вколол ему морфий, прежде чем отвести Лестрейда в сторону. 

— Капитан? — он подождал, пока Лестрейд кивнет, подтверждая свое звание. Джон оглянулся назад на Андерсона и Диммока. — Это ведь не стандартная миссия, да?

— Детали этой миссии засекречены, — Лестрейд скрестил руки на груди.

— Сэр, я видел Орбитер через иллюминатор. Модель Б-типа. Прошло по меньшей мере десять лет с тех пор, как он запускал свои двигатели, а скафандр мистера Диммока установлен на максимальное сохранение тепла. Если Стэмфорд ранен, нам нужно вернуть его на борт прежде, чем он замерзнет до смерти…

— Ценю ваше беспокойство, доктор, но здоровье моей команды не входит в ваши обязанности, — сквозь зубы процедил Лестрейд. 

— Входит, если я единственный врач на борту, — возразил Джон, — у вас есть радиоконтакт со Стэмфордом? 

— В данный момент нет.

— Боже, вы должны вытащить его оттуда, — Джон уже начал поворачиваться, словно собирался отправиться к шлюзу и через него прямиком на 200Б. Лестрейд схватил его за руку. 

— Доктор Уотсон, — тихо сказал Лестрейд. — Мы работаем над этим.

— Послушайте, я был врачом в отряде специального назначения, прежде чем меня… — он сглотнул, — отправили домой. Может быть, я не способен больше взобраться вверх по канату, но я по-прежнему могу закрепить его, как профи, легко управлюсь с болторезом и скафандром в невесомости. Ваша команда потеряла двоих, так что я смогу вам пригодиться, пока Майк в ловушке.

Лестрейд посмотрел в потолок. Где-то наверху Салли стояла в шлюзовом отсеке с винтовкой наперевес. По его приказу она не задумываясь нырнула бы обратно в брюхо этого корабля, чтобы найти Стэмфорда, а Андерсон взял бы себя в руки и отправился вслед за ней куда угодно. Но Лестрейд не мог послать их туда в одиночестве. А если он сам присоединится к ним, на “Бейкере” не останется старшего офицера. Технически следующим по рангу шел Дюбюк, но Лестрейд знал, что в лидеры тот не годится, а Хопкинс - парень с гонором и мог попытаться перетянуть одеяло на себя. Лестрейд не мог доверить им жизни Диммока и своих пассажиров, и вряд ли кто-либо стал слушать Молли. И вот прямо перед ним стоял врач-спецназовец и сам просился помочь. 

Лестрейд был ярдовцем. "Способность к быстрой адаптации" была одной из главных характеристик его работы. И он не бросит своего человека.

Он длинно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы.   
— Андерсон, — позвал он. — Свяжись с Салли и скажи ей встретить нас в передвижной лаборатории, — взглянув на Джона, он пояснил. — Это соседняя комната. 

Именно в этот момент он твердо решил, что никогда в жизни больше не согласится оказывать Майкрофту услуги. 

\--- 

— Капитан. Привет! — Молли Хупер оторвала взгляд от мониторов и освободила второй стул в комнате от лежавших на нем карт памяти. Но Лестрейд садиться не стал. Она встала, прижимая к груди пластмассовые коробочки.   
— Чем я могу вам помочь?

— Мне нужны три копии того документа о неразглашении, который я подписал, соглашаясь на эту миссию, — хмуро заявил Лестрейд. — Я знаю, что ты в курсе, о чем я говорю. Я хочу рассказать Донован, Андерсону и доктору Уотсону правду о 200Б. 

— Черт, вот так, да, — Молли ловко разместила карты на верхушке гудящей центрифуги и вытерла руки о свой лабораторный халат. — Боюсь, что у меня нет таких полномочий… полномочий на… 

— Но ты обязана подчиняться мне в случае чрезвычайной ситуации, так?

— Да, — пискнула Молли.

— Тогда дай мне соглашения. Это приказ.

К тому времени, как прибыли Андерсон и Донован, в руках Молли находились три стопки распечаток. Салли избавилась от скафандра, но винтовка по-прежнему свисала с ее плеча. Она сжимала губы так сильно, что они были почти белые. 

— Мне придется рассказать вам о довольно неприглядных действиях как верхушки флота Ее Величества, так и отдельных представителей нашего правительства, — сказал Лестрейд, протягивая им бумаги. — Но, честно говоря, лично меня волнует только завершение миссии без человеческих потерь. Мне было приказано достать биологические образцы того, что явилось причиной кризиса на Орбитере-200Б и сделать это любой ценой. Если мы улетим сейчас, мы не только бросим Стэмфорда. Какую-то другую команду ярдовцев отправят сюда, чтобы завершить работу, и скорее всего, информации им сообщат еще меньше, чем мне. 

— Погоди-ка, что значит “бросить Стэмфорда” — прервал его Джон. — Как вы вообще можете рассматривать такой вариант?

— Эм, — Молли нерешительно подняла голову. — Простите, но я тоже прослушивала частоту. Хочу вам сказать, что шансы на то, что доктор Стэмфорд еще жив, очень малы.

— Что? — Джон поднял голову.

— Спасибо, Молли, но мы будем считать, что он жив, пока не будет доказано обратное, — проворчал Лестрейд. Он снова повернулся к своей команде и доктору. — Мне сказали, то, что находится на этом корабле, давным-давно погибло. Очевидно, информация была ошибочной. Оно забрало Стэмфорда. Вероятно, чтобы съесть. 

— Я так и знала, — охнула Салли. — Я видела его. Это был не человек.

— Тогда что это было? — Брови Джона недоверчиво изогнулись. — Какой-то военный эксперимент?

— Мы не знаем, что, — оборвал его Лестрейд. — Но я считаю, — он пожал плечами, — это первый контакт.

Андерсон скептически хмыкнул, но в кои-то веки промолчал. Может, и он мельком увидел то, что видела Салли. Джон недоверчиво усмехнулся и оглядел ярдовцев.   
— Это безумие, — заявил он. — Вы не можете так думать на самом деле…

— Я видела, — повторила Салли. — Оно схватило Стэмфорда, словно тот ничего не весил. С защитным скафандром и прочим.

— Но почему мы не обнаружили его прежде, чем отправились туда? — поинтересовался Андерсон. — Я думал, мы подключились к компьютерной сети 200Б. 

Молли кивнула.  
— Да, мы подключились. И хотя большинство систем Орбитера не работают, в том числе и камеры наблюдения, я смогла использовать приборы попроще. Химические и термо-датчики не засекли никаких признаков жизни на борту.

— Как я уже говорил вам до вылазки, воздух пригоден для дыхания, но температура намного ниже нуля везде, кроме теплиц, — объяснил Лестрейд. — Система жизнеобеспечения выглядит так, словно сломалась десяток лет назад. 

Молли шагнула вперед.  
— Нет, это не то, что я сказала вам, когда просмотрела хронологические данные, — промямлила она.

Лестрейд резко повернулся к ней. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я сказала, что большая часть систем была _выключена_ около десяти лет назад, — она съежилась под взглядом капитана. — Но не зарегистрировано ни одной записи об ошибке. Больше похоже, что в основной части корабля системы были отключены намеренно. 

— Зачем кому-то делать это? — удивился Андерсон.

Молли пожала плечами, обводя взглядом их напряженные лица.   
— Очевидно, этого недостаточно, чтобы убить тех существ, возможно, чтобы сохранить энергию. Топливных элементов хватит на сотни лет, если они будут использоваться только для поддержания работы оранжерей и воздушных фильтров. 

— Боже, — Салли запустила руки в свои волосы. — Значит, эта тварь может соображать.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду и просканирую корабль еще раз, — Молли отступила к своим компьютерам. 

— Ладно, — сказал Джон, засовывая бумагу о неразглашении обратно в руки Лестрейду. — Я не буду это подписывать. Если остальные не возражают, я собираюсь отправиться на поиски Стэмфорда. Ясно? 

— Что? — Лестрейд посмотрел на бумагу. — Нет, тебе придется подписать, это государственная тайна высшего уровня…

— Надо было заставить меня подписать соглашение _до того_ , как ты рассказал ее мне, — Джон повернулся к Андерсону и Салли. — Вы двое, пойдете? Да? Тогда покажите мне, где я могу взять скафандр и ствол.


	2. Выживший, свободный

У Джона болела нога. Он оставил трость в шлюзовом отсеке, решив, что тащить ее с собой слишком непрактично. Думал, что легко перетерпит боль, но она усилилась из-за уродливого ментолово-зеленого скафандра, который был ему чуть большеват. Джону казалось, что он идет, завернувшись в тяжелые шторы. Плюс ко всему было холодно. Даже сквозь слои изолирующей ткани, сквозь гибкий пластик, способный на самодиагностику и восстановление при нарушении целостности, сквозь два слоя термобелья из личных вещей, он все равно чувствовал холод. Наледь толщиной в фут покрывала стены и пол коридора, ведущего к сердцу Орбитера. Даже в шлеме Джон выдыхал пар и глаза его чуть пощипывало. 

— Это место — кладбище, — прошептал он по радио. Они шли по следам, оставленным ярдовцами во время предыдущей вылазки. Там, где Диммока полутащили к безопасности, остались длинные полосы. 

— Тогда где же трупы? — отозвалась Салли по рации. Она двигалась на пару шагов впереди и не обернулась, обратившись к нему. Андерсон шел сзади, прикрывая их с тыла.

— Что?

— Трупы, — повторила она. — Лестрейд сказал, что согласно бортовому журналу изначально число выживших было около трех сотен. Так где все тела?

— Корабль был сильно поврежден снаружи в носовой части, — сказал Джон. — Я заметил это, когда мы подлетали. Если произошла сильная разгерметизация, часть тел могло попросту вынести в космос.

— Не думаю, что на данном этапе мы можем положиться на такое утешительное объяснение, — фыркнул Андерсон.

Впереди виднелось темное пятно, и Салли указала на него рукой.  
— Здесь пол провалился и Диммок упал. 

— Кажется, мы сможем обойти провал, если будем держаться за эти трубы. — Андерсон устремился вперед проверить, выдержит ли пол рядом с дырой его вес. 

— Взгляните сюда, — тихо сказал Джон. Он направил луч фонаря на пол коридора с противоположной стороны дыры.  
— Вы сказали, что Стэмфорд стоял прямо здесь, когда исчез?

— Прямо здесь, — кивнула Салли, свет ее фонаря слился с его, когда они оба стали изучать промерзший пол. 

— Но здесь нет никаких следов, — Джон поднял фонарь, чтобы осветить коридор за этим местом. — Нет ничего, что бы указывало, что его тащили, вообще ничего.

— Нет, есть, — тихо возразил Андерсон. Салли и Джон посмотрели на него, затем подняли взгляд выше, следуя за лучом фонаря, пока не уперлись в потолок.

Наледь над тем местом, где стоял Стэмфорд, была местами стерта почти полностью. Цепочка следов на потолке, совсем не похожих на отпечатки ног человека, вела дальше по коридору и терялась за поворотом.

— Ебушки-воробушки, — прошептала Салли, более-менее описав мысли Джона. 

Андерсон ловко и быстро перебрался на другую сторону провала, несмотря на дополнительный вес своего оружия и скафандра. Джон предложил Салли идти вперед, так что никто из ярдовцев не увидел, как дрожала его рука, когда он ухватился за трубу и поставил ногу на оставшуюся полоску коридора. В какой-то момент он посмотрел вниз и увидел куски палубы, далеко внизу, в коридоре уровнем ниже. Края дыры были рваные, словно бы проеденные ржавчиной насквозь, но при этом не было и следа отслоения и красновато-кирпичного цвета окисления сплавов. Словно часть стального покрытия была расплавлена. Размышлять об этом было гораздо проще, чем о том, как сильно начинает дрожать его плечо. Наконец, Джон перебрался с краешка коридора на твердый пол, где уже стояли ярдовцы, почти на том же самом месте, откуда утащили Стэмфорда. Легкой трусцой они поспешили вперед, Джон замыкал группу, слегка прихрамывая. 

Когда они завернули за угол, Донован указала на что-то рукой. Джон сразу понял, что привлекло ее внимание. Там лежало нечто, смутно напоминающее размером и формой скорчившегося человека. Но наледь не могла так быстро нарасти с момента исчезновения Стэмфорда. Возможно, это был один из тех трупов, чье отсутствие так тревожило Салли. 

Джон проскользнул вперед и смахнул рукой иней с его верхней части.

— Что это? — прошептал Андерсон, когда Джон вскочил на ноги и попятился. Перед ними оказалось существо, не имевшее ничего общего с человеком. Андерсон и Салли тотчас нацелили винтовки в область его головы, но существо не шевельнулось. Джон снова наклонился и смахнул еще больше льда, но оно оставалось абсолютно недвижимым. И судя по всему, часть нижней половины тела была съедена. 

Не было ничего в земной флоре и фауне, с чем Джон мог бы сравнить увиденное. У существа был черный скелетообразный панцирь, как у насекомого, но, судя по верхней половине, оно было прямоходящим с развитой кистью рук, почти гуманоидом, если бы не длинный безглазый череп, загибавшийся назад, словно бесконечный лоб, почти касаясь выступов, торчащих из лопаток. Рот существа, раскрытый в пародии на крик, был заполнен двумя рядами серебристых зубов.

— Вот оно, — пробормотал Андерсон. — Вот за чем мы прибыли сюда. Боже. Боже, но этого не может быть.

— Парни? — голос Лестрейда, потрескивая, раздался в их наушниках.

Салли подпрыгнула и ударила Андерсона по руке, когда тот рассмеялся.   
— Да, шеф?

— Молли сканирует корабль на признаки жизни каждую минуту. Ее радар только что засек что-то живое на большом переходе около четырех сотен ярдов впереди вас. И не хочу обнадеживать зря, но кроме этого, судя по излучаемой радиочастоте, там же находится и рация Стэмфорда. 

— Вас поняли, сэр, направляемся прямо туда.

Салли сделала шаг вперед, подвинула Джона в сторону и топнула ногой по шее существа так сильно, как смогла.

— Что ты делаешь? — Джон встал, а она наносила удары ногой снова и снова.

— Завершаю миссию, — отрывисто бросила Салли, когда голова монстра наконец отделилась от тела со смачным хрустом. Его внутренности на вид были высохшими, мумифицировавшимися от холода и сухого воздуха. Салли вытащила большой сетной мешок из наспинного ранца и с усилием затолкала в него голову, затем ухитрилась засунуть часть мешка обратно в ранец. Она привязала мешок к плечевым ремням, чтобы жуткий трофей держался на месте, а затем показала пальцем в коридор. 

— Пойдем, найдем Стэмфорда и уберемся отсюда к черту.

Повернув еще пару раз, они вышли к открытой двери, ведущей в переход. За ней в темноте был расположен огромный тамбур. Джон легко мог представить, как в славные дни Орбитера он был главной магистралью. Кадеты проходили стройными рядами, направляясь в тренажерный зал, чтобы поддерживать себя в форме во время долгих путешествий среди звезд, а техники проезжали на автокарах, перевозя крупные запчасти для двигателя и гравитационных генераторов. Сейчас же здесь лишь слабо поблескивал лед, наросший на краях дверного прохода, да слышался глухой звук их шагов.

Свет фонарей терялся в темном пространстве комнаты, освещая лишь ее крошечный угол. Когда они переступили через порог, Салли вытащила из-за пояса сигнальную шашку и запалила ее. Резкий свет наполнил тамбур и взглядам предстала сцена кровавой бойни.

Брызги свежей крови были на полу, стенах и даже на потолке комнаты, расписывая лед пронизывающим красным цветом. Куски пластикива того же зеленого цвета, что носили и они, были разбросаны лоскутками размером не больше подставки под пиво, слишком маленькими, чтобы определить, с какой они части скафандра. Наушник, идентичный тому, что Лестрейд дал Джону перед отправкой с “Бейкера”, лежал у их ног, по-прежнему мигая зеленым светом, показывая, что ловит их передачу. По сути, не осталось ничего, что можно было бы назвать останками Стэмфорда. Несколько прядей волос, да отломанная часть позвоночника, полузанесенные свежим инеем. И еще цепочка с шеи доктора без армейского жетона.

И в самом центре кровавой каши, припав к земле, сидела фигура и по-кошачьи нюхала землю. Она подняла голову при звуке их появления. Когда Салли запалила шашку, Джон успел разглядеть пустые голубые глаза и черную шапку волос, обрамлявших вполне человеческое лицо. 

Салли подняла свою винтовку. Джон метнулся к ней в тот самый момент, когда она нажала на спуск. 

— Не надо!

Он толкнул ее, резко сбивая прицел, и очередь пуль со срезанной головкой прошла по верху, прошив стену напротив. Джон обернулся и увидел, как фигура исчезает в ближайшем коридоре. Позабыв о больной ноге, он бросился следом, чуть не упав на скользком от замерзшей крови полу. Он слышал, как Салли выкрикивает его имя, но не остановился, резко заворачивая за угол и как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как с лязгом захлопывается проход в ремонтную шахту. Джон подскочил к дверце и, дернув за нее, распахнул, прежде чем человек успел закрыть ее изнутри на задвижку. 

Широко раскрытые глаза встретились с его глазами, защищенными щитком шлема. Человек, на корточках сидевший внутри шахты, оказался мужчиной неопределенного возраста, одетым лишь в белую футболку и серые штаны, похожие на спортивные. На ногах у него были туго затянутые ботинки флотской формы устаревшего образца. 

Прежде чем Джон успел вымолвить хоть слово, человек ловко перевернулся и скользнул вглубь шахты, взметнувшаяся при этом нога в ботинке резко ударила Джона по шлему. Он рухнул на спину, и проехал пару футов по льду. Когда он сел, боль пронзила шею. Акриловое стекло щитка, предназначенное защищать от солнечного излучения и выдерживать давление самых глубоких океанов Земли, покрылось паутиной белых трещин. Джон открепил шлем от скафандра и, стащив с себя, в шоке уставился на него. Воздух, как и обещала Молли, был годным для дыхания, правда, металлическим на вкус, и настолько сухим, что заставлял часто моргать.

Доктор отбросил шлем в сторону, подкрался к ремонтной шахте и снова открыл ее. И увидел тень, исчезающую в крошечном пространстве впереди. Джон влез внутрь, вытащив запасной фонарь из-за пояса и взяв его в рот. Зубы ныли, но он был рад тому, что корпус у фонарика пластиковый, губы точно примерзли бы к металлу. Он пополз на локтях и коленях через ремонтный коридор, предназначенный для роботов-ремонтников и, может быть, очень тощих техников, но точно не для бывшего армейского врача плотного телосложения в громоздком скафандре. 

Наконец шахта закончилась. Выбравшись, Джон попал в узкую комнату, щедро увитую давно не использующимися трубами, проржавевшими вместе с проводкой — это явно было техническое помещение для инженерных коммуникаций. Черные ботинки виднелись на верху лестницы, увешанной сосульками, Джон ловко обогнул проводку, свисающую с потолка, и стал подниматься по лестнице следом за незнакомцем. Добравшись до верха, он выглянул из люка и увидел коридор, покрытый оледенелым брезентом почти на всем своем протяжении. На другом его конце как раз захлопывался очередной технический люк. 

Джон слез с лестницы и направился вперед по коридору. Прямо перед тем, как нога его ступила на край брезента, он вдруг заметил, что следы перед ним обрывались посередине, словно человек, которого он преследовал, сделал прыжок. В ту же миллисекунду перед глазами у него мелькнул образ сломанной лодыжки Диммока, но вес тела уже неотвратимо нес его вперед. 

— Черт, — сказал Джон. Его ботинок ступил на брезент и провалился в пустое пространство, скрытое под ним.

Падая, он перевернулся, и смог лишь успеть вытянуть руки вперед, чтобы упасть верхней половиной тела вниз на сохранившийся край коридора. От удара у него вышибло дух, но кончиками пальцев Джон отчаянно цеплялся за рифленый пол, в то время как ноги беспомощно болтались в воздухе. Он бросил взгляд через плечо и увидел, что под ним на расстоянии тридцати футов клубился густой туман. Когда брезент долетел вниз, клочья тумана разошлись в стороны, являя взгляду резервуар с прозрачной жидкостью, который питали сделанные явно на скорую руку трубы. На дне Джон успел увидеть скорченную фигуру существа, подобного тому, что они нашли. Потом туман снова сошелся над резервуаром и Джону оставалось только вообразить, что могло убить такого монстра, и что, следовательно, могло случиться с ним самим. 

Плечо пронзила боль, и пальцы левой руки начали дрожать.

— Помогите мне, — прохрипел Джон, обращаясь непонятно к кому. Потом еще громче. — Помогите мне!

Он не мог больше держаться. Чертов скафандр, тот самый идиотский скафандр, что должен был защищать его от разгерметизации и потери кислорода, был слишком тяжелым. Он утягивал вниз навстречу смертельному резервуару. 

Послышался лязг металла и глухой шум, когда стройное тело растянулось на полу перед ним. Джон посмотрел вверх на бледное вытянутое лицо неопределенного возраста. Мужчина, склонив голову набок, смотрел на Джона сверху вниз, в его прищуренных голубых глазах не было и тени эмоций, затем он наклонился вперед и схватил Джона за плечи. Под проклятья судорожно вцепившегося в него Джона он смог вытащить врача из смертельной ловушки. 

Джон прислонился к стене, жадно вдыхая ледяной воздух. Его била дрожь. Скафандр плотно прилегал к телу, но стал менее эффективным без шлема. Он принялся растирать плечо, кряхтя от боли. 

Мужчина присел перед ним, изучающе осматривая его дюйм за дюймом. Он молод, решил Джон, судя по коже на тонких обнаженных руках. Кожа рук несла следы старых шрамов от обморожения, а одно предплечье было усыпано маленькими пятнышками, похожими на следы от ожогов. Парень совершенно не дрожал от холода, несмотря на то, что единственный слой одежды на нем был из полиэстера. 

— С тобой все хорошо? — спросил Джон.

Взгляд мужчины взметнулся к его лицу.

— Я пришел с командой ярдовцев, — сказал Джон, садясь чуть прямее, и касаясь груди. — Флота Ее Величества. Я — доктор. Меня зовут Джон Уотсон.

Мужчина чуть шире раскрыл глаза. Он перевел взгляд с руки Джона в перчатке на его лицо. Рот его слегка приоткрылся, но пара от дыханья не возникло. 

Наконец он протянул руку, схватил Джона за запястье и указал его рукой в сторону провалившегося коридора.   
— Ты можешь пойти тем путем, — сказал он. Его голос был низким и ровным, абсолютно монотонным. — Ты замерз, да?

— Да, — кивнул Джон.

— Там безопасное место. Я там сплю. Оно теплое, находится над лесными комнатами. Я проведу тебя через ловушки.

Джон моргнул.   
— Ты, — он посмотрел на разлом, над которым раньше был натянут брезент. — Ты сделал это? Это была ловушка для этих существ?

— Да, для моей семьи, — подтвердил мужчина, вставая на ноги. Джон с трудом поднялся и обнаружил, что достает ему где-то до носа. 

— Твоей семьи?

— В эти дни они пытаются меня съесть, — сказал мужчина. И на мгновенье в его глазах мелькнула эмоция. — Это жидкий хладагент минусовой температуры. Я перегоняю его в газообразном состоянии из другого отсека по старому трубопроводу, а затем вновь сжижаю, чтобы наполнять резервуары. 

— Значит, перегоняешь, — повторил Джон и не смог сдержать смех.

Взгляд мужчины не изменился, но между бровей появилась складка. — Да. Я только что сказал это. 

— У тебя… есть у тебя имя?

Мужчина на мгновенье заколебался. — Думаю, что Шерлок. 

— Ты думаешь? — Джон нахмурился. — А почему ты так думаешь?

— Потому что так написано в моих книгах, — объяснил Шерлок.

Джон на мгновенье усомнился, не галлюцинация ли его умирающего мозга все происходящее, в то время как он тонет в резервуаре с хладагентом.

— А где все остальные? — спросил Джон. — Другие выжившие? Другие люди?

В ответ мужчина уставился на него и смотрел почти полминуты. У Джона мелькнула мысль, что, может, он не понял вопроса. Потом Шерлок ответил.  
— Это я. 

Джон покачал головой.

— Шерлок, мне нужно вернуться к ярдовцам. Эти люди в коридоре со мной, ты же видел их?

— Да. Один из них выстрелил. Это было крайне глупо. 

— Я могу понять, почему они тебе не понравились, но я хочу, чтобы ты пошел к ним со мной. Мы собираемся перебраться на другой корабль. Пойдешь со мной? Мы сможем поговорить о других людях на борту этого корабля. Пойдем, — он протянул руку, и незнакомец без колебаний вложил в нее свою. 

Джон спустился по лестнице и, забравшись в ремонтную шахту снова, пополз обратно по направлению к основному коридору. Шерлок следовал за ним в полном молчании. 

— Я не имел в виду, что они не нравятся мне, Джон Уотсон, — объяснил он, пока Джон поднимал свой шлем и вытаскивал выпавший наушник. Он снова вставил его в ухо и с радостью услышал, как Лестрейд обсуждает с Салли его исчезновение.   
— Я имел в виду, что было чрезвычайно глупо громко шуметь. Моя семья услышит такое даже с другого конца корабля. 

\--- 

— Все, — буркнул Лестрейд, соскочив со стула рядом с Молли, на котором просидел, ссутулившись, последние полчаса. — Я отправляюсь туда.

— Капитан! — пискнула Молли.

Лестрейд поднял руку.   
— Мне следовало быть там с самого начала, — сказал он. — Я не брошу их. 

Только что Салли и Андерсон доложили о судьбе Стэмфорда и о том, что Джон убежал, преследуя выжившего человека. Он слушал суровые голоса своих ярдовцев, отказывавшихся признавать за собой какую бы то ни было слабость, они спрашивали, отправиться ли им вслед за Джоном или убираться с корабля. Лестрейд колебался, и в последовавшей тишине, ясно представив, что двое его лучших оперативников уже мертвы, он понял, что не может позволить больше никому пострадать на этом гиблом корабле. 

— Ждите меня, — уверенно приказал он. — Оставайтесь на месте, пока не увидите доктора Уотсона, или пока я не доберусь до вас.

Лестрейд был уже в шлюзовом отсеке, когда услышал их ответ, выражавший согласие. За считанные секунды натянув на себя скафандр и набрав код электронного замка оружейного шкафа, он вытащил тяжелую винтовку и вставил в нее магазин патронов со срезанной головкой. Проверив свой шлем, Лестрейд открыл шлюз.

Когда он добрался до пролома в палубе, куда упал Диммок, Джон вернулся на связь.   
— Капитан Лестрейд, — в его голосе слышались нотки паники. — Я нашел выжившего на этом корабле. Он сейчас со мной. 

— Уходим отсюда, — приказал Лестрейд. — И он тоже. 

Он отступил назад футов на двадцать, закрепил на спине оружие, а затем разбежался и сделал прыжок. Перекатился, едва преодолев провал, и снова вскочив на ноги, рванул вперед. Темная крупная тень пронеслась над ним, но он этого не заметил. Лестрейд уже слышал тихие голоса ярдовцев ниже по коридору, звуки заглушались шлемами, но чистым эхом повторялись в наушнике. 

Капитан завернул за угол и увидел три знакомых зеленых скафандра и еще одну фигуру в сером и белом. Тут его внимание привлекло другое, с потолка над дверным проемом свисало нечто крупное, размером с человека, но черное и с телом, поделенным на сегменты, словно у жука, с длинными конечностями, крупной вытянутой головой, покрытой панцирем и толстым зазубренным хвостом, рассекающим воздух при движении. Оно, словно паук, подкрадывалось по верхнему краю двери, в то время как ярдовцы и доктор были отвлечены чем-то вдалеке. 

— Размечтался, — прошептал Лестрейд, прицелился и открыл огонь.

Если звук выстрелов был не настолько громким, чтобы привлечь внимание остальных, то крик существа с этим справился. Оно изогнулось на потолке, словно угорь, и метнулось в сторону Лестрейда, из ран при этом сочилась зеленая сукровица. Существо приземлилось у Лестрейда на груди, сбив того с ног. Несмотря на всю свою подвижность, весило оно как гора, и сдавило ребра Лестрейда, не давая ему вдохнуть хотя бы глоток воздуха. В руки и торс вонзились иголки жгучей боли, причину которой он не мог определить. Существо склонилось ниже. Рот его открылся в считанных дюймах от щитка шлема Лестрейда, и сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди капитана в приступе абсолютной паники, когда он увидел, как из глотки монстра выдвигается вперед второй ряд зубов.

Раздалась очередь выстрелов и затылок существа взорвался. Лестрейд дернулся вбок, оно скатилось с него, по-прежнему извиваясь и разрезая воздух когтями. Донован и Андерсон расстреляли его тело.

Обжигающая боль разливалась по телу Лестрейда и становилась все нестерпимей. Лежащее рядом обезглавленное тело проваливалось в лед, и даже ниже, когда его кровь стала разъедать металлическую палубу. В нос Лестрейду ударил едкий запах плавящегося пластика, он посмотрел вниз на себя. Зеленая кровь существа была разбрызгана по всему телу и уже разъела первые слои скафандра. 

— Сэр! — воскликнула Донован, бросаясь к нему. Она крикнула Андерсону и Джону. — Помогите мне! Эта хрень насквозь прожигает, ее нужно убрать! 

Две пары рук стали сдирать с Лестрейда скафандр, Джон успел отсоединить шлем и стащить его с головы Лестрейда, до того, как кислота с шипеньем проникла сквозь щиток в глаза. Лестрейд попытался помочь им, вытаскивая руки из рукавов, но боль нарастала в ритме крещендо, и головокружительная волна слабости окатила капитана. Он ухватился за руку Донован, оседая на пол. Ледяной воздух, казалось, пронизывал до костей. 

— Он весь покрыт этим… 

— О, боже…

— Мои руки, она попала мне на руки…

Странное бледное лицо нависло над Лестрейдом и он почувствовал ладони, терзающие ожоги у него на груди. 

— Что он делает? — раздался голос Андерсона откуда-то сверху.

— Снег. Он счищает им кровь этой твари, — ответил Джон. — Давай, Салли, тоже опусти руки на снег и соскреби ее с себя, только осторожно, не заляпайся еще больше.

Лестрейд вдыхал воздух мелкими глотками, его кожа, натягиваясь, вопила от боли. Он потянулся к обнаженной руке человека, прочищавшего его раны. Темнота затягивала, и только мысль о миссии и обещании, данном Майкрофту, удерживала его в сознании. Лицо молодого мужчины было незнакомым, но что-то в резких чертах его лишенного выражения лица напомнило Лестрейду о Майкрофте, и едва работающий мозг капитана озарила неожиданная догадка. 

— Майкрофт, — прохрипел он незнакомцу. — Майкрофт отправил меня найти тебя.

Джон и Донован подхватили Лестрейда под руки, и лицо незнакомца исчезло из поля зрения, когда его подняли на ноги. Пальцы Донован были полусжаты в кулаки, прикрывая обожженные ладони, и она удерживала его запястьями. Андерсон стоял, направив оружие в сторону дальнего коридора. 

— Они идут, — сказал незнакомец. — Я знаю более быстрый путь.

Андерсон открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Джон уже тащил Лестрейда и Салли по неизвестному пути. Позади них нарастало слабое щелканье десятка крадущихся когтей. 

\---

Нога окончательно отказала Джону, когда они пробежали через тамбур между шлюзами. Лестрейд рядом с ним глухо простонал. Джон увидел, как Салли вручную задраивает внешний шлюз, не дожидаясь, пока это сделает гидравлика. Как только магнитные фиксаторы сработали, зашипев как воздушный шарик, из которого выходит воздух, с другой стороны послышался глухой стук и Салли, ахнув, отскочила назад. За первым ударом последовал второй, затем третий. Джон смотрел, как она запирает вторую, внутреннюю дверь шлюза обожженными руками. 

— Дюбюк, — прошептала она в наушник. — Начинай расстыковку. Отцепи “Бейкер” от 200Б и как только мы окажемся достаточно далеко, выпусти в этот корабль по меньшей мере четыре анаэробных снаряда. 

— Мне нужно разрешение капитана… — раздался голос пилота в ухе Джона. 

— Сделай это, Дюбюк! — прохрипел Лестрейд. Несколько мгновений спустя пол зашатался. Два корабля начали медленно и со скрежетом расходиться в стороны, словно неохотно отрываясь друг от друга после поцелуя. Но к тому времени ярдовцы уже несли Лестрейда в медотсек. 

Диммок спал тяжелым сном, вызванным действием обезболивающих. Молли выскочила из своей лаборатории, прижимая руки ко рту, спросила тонким писклявым голоском, что случилось. Донован всучила ей в руки ранец с головой монстра, по-прежнему торчащей из него наружу. 

— Вот твои гребаные образцы, — рыкнула она. — Надеюсь, они, мать твою, того стоили. 

Добытые биологические образцы и миссия ярдовцев было последним, что занимало сейчас мысли Джона. Лестрейд был бледным, как смерть, кожа его — холодной и влажной на ощупь, а блуждающий взгляд указывал на то, что сознание капитана теряет ясность. Джон на мгновенье прислонил его к Андерсону, чтобы приготовить вторую выдвижную кровать, а потом помог Лестрейду лечь. Он рявкнул на Андерсона, указав тому принести из раковины выдвижную душевую лейку. И, схватившись за ножницы, лежащие на скамье рядом с ботинком, который он срезал с ноги Диммока, убрал расплавленные остатки рубашки Лестрейда с его груди. Ожоги были красные и покрытые пузырями, в самых тяжелых очагах поражения открывая взгляду сырую кровоточащую плоть. Джон направил на ожоги струю воды из душевой лейки, не обращая внимания на промокающую обувь и грязь под ногами. Если ярдовский корабль был сконструирован как военные суда, к которым привык Джон, через сток в медотсеке загрязненная вода должна собираться в сточную цистерну для последующей очистки или утилизации. 

Шерлок возник у его локтя. В панике Джон почти забыл о его присутствии, но сейчас он вспомнил, как детально мужчина описал устройство хладагентной ловушки. 

— Ты знаешь, что это? — выпалил Джон. — Химикат, который обжег его? У этих ублюдков он вместо крови. 

Шерлок посмотрел на него вспыхнувшим взглядом. — Это молекулярная кислота с необычайно высокой скоростью испарения, но по химическим свойствам схожая с плавиковой. — Шерлок вытянул руку и показал на маленькие шрамы, рассыпанные по коже. — Мне всегда удавалось избежать серьезного контакта, так что я не знаю ее точного эффекта.

Джон пропустил мимо ушей почти все, кроме плавиковой кислоты. Это было очень-очень плохо. Но если Шерлок прав, Джон знал, как минимизировать повреждения. Он отдал Андерсону душевую лейку и стал рыскать по шкафам медотсека, пока не нашел сульфат магния и бутылочку с раствором хлористого кальция. 

Донован вошла в комнату, когда Джон заполнял капельницу раствором хлористого кальция, чтобы ввести его внутривенно. Она прижимала руки к груди.

— 200Б уничтожен, — сообщила она утомленным голосом. Казалось, Салли говорит со всей комнатой, но взгляд ее был направлен на Джона. Потом она посмотрела на Лестрейда. — Он выживет? 

— Нет никакого способа узнать точно, как эта кислота действует на его тело, — тихо ответил Джон. — Но я сделаю все, что в моих силах.

Донован кивнула. Она бросила взгляд за плечо Джона, и он тоже обернулся. Шерлок сидел на скамье, скрестив ноги, и с неподдельным интересом изучал этикетки на флаконах с препаратами. Казалось, он был полностью поглощен этим занятием. 

— Позже нам всем нужно будет собраться и серьезно поговорить, — загадочно произнесла Донован и выскользнула из комнаты.

\---

Лестрейду снился кислотный шторм на ЛТ-5 и силуэт Майкрофта на фоне стен временной казармы. Военный трибунал заседал за полукружьем столов. Свет отражался от очков мужчины. Майкрофта не было. Майкрофт должен был появиться и спасти его от вердикта. 

— Я не делал этого, — стонал Лестрейд, дрожа всем телом в своем наркотическом сне. — Я бы никогда. Я бы не обманул их так. Они же были под моим командованием.

Во сне они повели его в купальню, облицованную белым кафелем, чтобы обезглавить. Когда голова его откатилась, он увидел кровоточащий обрубок собственной шеи. Кровь была желтовато-зеленой и прожигала бетон, на который стекала. На груди под обрубком была прикреплена латунная медаль, но она медленно растаяла у Лестрейда на глазах. 

Майкрофт спас ему жизнь, нашептав судье на ухо о человеке по имени Мориарти. Майкрофт доказал невиновность Лестрейда. Но даже Майкрофт не успел появиться вовремя, чтобы спасти его людей. Лестрейд ненавидел его за это. Лестрейд был их лейтенантом, он отвечал за них, он должен был солдатским чутьем понять, что ими управляли, словно пешками, должен был догадаться, что их компьютеры были взломаны, а карты изменены. Лестрейд должен был умереть вместе с ними или отбыть пожизненный срок, к которому хотел приговорить его трибунал. Вместо этого ему вручили медаль, заглаживая вину за их ошибку. Медаль. Медаль как компенсацию. 

Во сне Лестрейд не отводил от неба взгляда, пока мир вокруг не зашатался, и кислотный шторм не поглотил его. 

\---

— Что ты помнишь о других людях? — спросил Джон.

Шерлок сидел на полу передвижной лаборатории Молли Хупер, уставившись на корзину с канцелярским мусором. Он находился в таком положении минут двадцать пять. Джон, примостившийся на удобном офисном стуле Молли на другом конце комнаты, задал ему уже три вопроса, и не получил ответа ни на один. На этот раз Шерлок шевельнулся и взглянул на него.

— Ты имеешь в виду мой... наш вид? — апатично спросил он. На нем был один из самых теплых свитеров Джона и пара запасных слаксов Лестрейда. Джон принес Шерлоку эту одежду и с трудом убедил сменить на нее его тонкий, как бумага, наряд.

— Да.

— Я не помню других людей, — Шерлок снова повернулся к корзинке с мусором. Он протянул руку и взял из нее что-то. Скомканный листок из документов о неразглашении, которые в итоге очутились в корзине. Он развернул смятый лист, разгладил его на колене, удовлетворенно прочитал что-то, и, снова скомкав, поместил обратно в корзину. 

— Ты думал, что все остальные мертвы? — продолжил Джон. 

— Я знал, что вокруг были мертвые люди. Я не помнил никого из них живым, так что не был уверен, что они когда-либо были, — отозвался Шерлок. Он расправил конечности и поднялся, направившись к столу. Там он стал методично изучать содержимое стакана для ручек Молли. 

— Что было первым, что ты помнишь? — тихо спросил Джон.

— Бессмысленно помнить совсем ранние события, у меня нет привязки к конкретному времени, — раздраженно бросил Шерлок. Он выбрал толстый красный маркер и нарисовал идеальную окружность на тыльной стороне руки. 

— Как ты научился говорить? Читать?

— Компьютеры, — сказал Шерлок, рисуя серию кругов большего диаметра вокруг первого, а затем, поднимая руку вверх к лампе, чтобы внимательно изучить результат. 

— Языковые компьютерные программы, — предположил Джон. — И фильмы, и детские обучающие программы. Но как насчет твоего имени?

— Оно было в моих книгах, — сказал Шерлок, все еще медленно поворачивая руку в свете лампы, наблюдая, как волоски поднимаются один за другим, как только красные чернила подсыхают от тепла. — Книгах, что лежали рядом с моей матерью. 

— Телом твоей матери? — мягко уточнил Джон.

— Что? Конечно нет, — Шерлок закатил глаза. — Все тела выглядели одинаково. Моей механической матерью.

— Я не понимаю.

Потом Шерлок подошел к стене и прочертил яркую красную линию примерно в трех футах от земли.   
— Вот когда я понял, что становлюсь больше. После этого я начал отмечать время. Тогда я усвоил, что могу учиться. До того… не было слов, не было цифр. Ничего конкретного, бесполезные данные, — он покачал головой. — После я стал искать знаки, следы, запахи. Я изучил, как живет моя семья, как они охотятся. Я собирал книги, я проник в базу данных корабля. Я видел людей на картинках и в фильмах, которые были больше похожи на меня, чем на мою семью. Я изучал язык до тех пор, пока не смог понять все, что они оставили. Нашел техническую документацию, разобрался, как поддерживать лесные комнаты в рабочем состоянии, чтобы еда никогда не закончилась. Как управлять машинами. Я прочитал о топливе, о том, как тепло, еда и воздух зависят от работы ядерного реактора. Я изучил математику по книгам и рассчитал, насколько я смогу растянуть топливо, если отключу скучные места. Я смотрел на компьютерах видео. У всех в кино были другие люди. У меня никогда не было. Я понял, видимо, что-то произошло и меня бросили. Я нашел записи о других людях, что жили когда-то на корабле. Я думал, может, там есть данные и обо мне. Но там не было. Однажды я нашел машину, в которой родился. В ней были данные. Они бросили меня. 

— Машина, в которой ты родился? — Джон нахмурился. — А, МИВ. Ты был рожден на этом корабле из МИВ?

— Я изучил схемы развития ребенка, и, сделав поправку на недоедание, вычислил приблизительное время своего рождения. Оно совпало с датой машины. Я знал, что не был пассажиром, так как пассажира столь юного возраста на корабле зарегистрировано не было. Следовательно, я был рожден из машины. 

— Боже мой, — прошептал Джон. Он рассеяно запустил руку в свои волосы, взъерошивая их. Это было невозможно, не так ли? Ребенок не мог вырасти полностью изолированный от человеческого контакта и при этом быть таким… таким разумным?

— Ты видел этих существ с самого начала? Этих тварей с кислотной кровью? — спросил он наконец.

— Да, — сказал Шерлок. — Моя семья. Они всегда были здесь.

— Разве они не пытались причинить тебе вред? — спросил Джон.

— О, да. Часто они пытались убить меня. Когда я был маленьким, они не особенно пытались. Вокруг было много мертвых людей и кусков мертвых людей. Моя семья хранила мертвецов в холодных местах корабля и ела их, порой мне удавалось и самому добыть кусок, чтобы поесть, но моя семья прогоняла меня. Они не едят растения, как я. Я пытался поделиться с ними растениями, когда был меньше, но они лишь гнали меня прочь. Чем больше я вырастал, тем меньше оставалось мертвых людей, чтобы есть. Моя семья стала пытаться съесть меня, очень часто. Я научился прятаться лучше, я стал делать ловушки, чтобы убить их. Когда я отключил скучные места, сделал вещи холодными, моя семья стала много спать, очень много. Иногда они умирали. Думаю, они умирали от голода. 

— Истощения, — сказал Джон. Он едва дышал. — Это называется истощение. Когда умираешь от голода.

— Да, — согласился Шерлок. — Я читал это слово.

Он вдруг посмотрел вверх. Джон повернулся, чтобы проследить за его взглядом, но он всего лишь смотрел на пятно на стене.

— Вы уничтожили мой дом, — сказал Шерлок, голос его, как и лицо ничего не выражало. — Вся моя семья скоро умрет за пределами корабля. 

— Шерлок, — Джон встал. Он вытащил красный маркер из руки Шерлока и, отложив его в сторону, взял за руки этого невозможного человека. — У тебя есть настоящая семья. Человеческая семья на Земле. Эти существа были всего лишь хищники, которые хотели навредить тебе.

Шерлок уставился на него, но если он и хотел что-то сказать, то был прерван звуком открывающейся двери. 

— Ой! — Молли чуть не выронила тюк, который несла. — Простите! Мне вернуться позже? 

— Конечно нет, это же твоя лаборатория, — сказал Джон. — Мы уйдем.

— Фактически, — Молли резко втянула воздух. — Я слегка надеялась, что Шерлок мне поможет.

Шерлок странно, словно рептилия, изогнулся, чтобы взглянуть на нее. Молли нервно улыбнулась. — Это голова существа, — объяснила она, проходя к столу и располагая на нем свой тюк. — Которую принесла Донован. Я подумала, ты мог бы помочь мне препарировать ее. Если хочешь. В смысле, мне нужно провести тщательное исследование, и может ты захотел бы, я не знаю, — Молли хлопнула в ладоши, — помочь? Ты же разбираешься в них лучше, чем кто-либо.

Глаза Шерлока распахнулись шире, и впервые с тех пор, как Джон встретил его, он улыбнулся.   
— Да, — сказал он. — Хочу.

\---

До Земли оставалось лететь четыре недели на гипердвигателе. Несмотря на то, что людей у них недоставало, сектор ярдовцев казался Лестрейду удушающе переполненным. Диммок временно взял командование на себя и, прихрамывая, бродил вокруг, стараясь сделать все, чтобы нарастающее в воздухе напряжение не перелилось через край. Лестрейд знал, что команда тяжело переживает потерю Стэмфорда, пусть они и знали его всего несколько недель, а странный молодой человек, которого они подобрали на 200Б, изо всех сил злоупотреблял их гостеприимством.

Джон со всеми своими пожитками перебрался в их сектор из пассажирского, потому что был единственным, у кого хватало терпения иметь дело с Шерлоком. Джону пришлось учить его элементарным социальным нормам, например тому, что нельзя заходить в любую комнату, в какую захочется и когда захочется. Замки были ему не помехой и Джон убедил остальных прикреплять ярлычки к личным вещам, если они не хотели, чтобы их “позаимствовали” (“своровали” казалось неправильным словом, так как Шерлок не обладал представлением о личной собственности; он вырос на корабле, где мог взять себе все, что видел). Также Джон внушал Шерлоку, что совершенно незачем расставлять ловушки около входа в крошечную каюту, где тот спал. Спустя четыре дня беспрерывных увещеваний и напоминаний Шерлок уяснил, что ярлычки на вещах означают “не трогай”. Откровения ни к месту тоже не прибавляли ему популярности. По большей части Шерлок игнорировал команду, когда они пытались заговорить с ним, при этом совершенно не понимая, когда лучше промолчать: в первый же день за завтраком, он поделился со всеми тем, что Салли спит в каюте Андерсона, Молли сделана из синтетики, а Хопкинс превышает суточную норму потребления соли вдвое. Заметно было, что Шерлок вовсе не искал похвалы за свою наблюдательность, и Джон решил, что тот просто привык говорить вслух сам с собой. 

К концу четвертого дня жизнь, наконец, начала входить в какую-то натянутую колею. В медотсеке Лестрейд уже почти два часа страдал без обезболивающих. Ожоги на груди вызывали боль, какой он никогда раньше не испытывал, а ведь его как-то подстрелили в зад еще в бытность кадетом. Он вцепился в свое одеяло из искусственной шерсти, когда очередная болезненная судорога прошла по телу. Тем не менее, он отказался от морфия. Сейчас ему нужна была ясная голова.

Салли сидела на стуле у его кровати, наблюдая за дверью. За последние два часа они обменялись информацией, не упустив ни одной детали, Лестрейд поделился всем, что помнил из рассказов Майкрофта, а Салли — всем, что видела на борту 200Б, а также тем, что пересказал ей Джон со слов Шерлока. Теперь они просто ждали, и вскоре сначала Андерсон, а потом Джон и Молли появились в медотсеке. Салли позвала их под фальшивым предлогом, якобы для обсуждения подписания документов о неразглашении, чтобы задобрить шишек наверху. 

— Отлично, — сказала Салли, складывая руки на груди, — а теперь, ты не могла бы закрыть дверь, Молли?

— Да, конечно, — Молли нажала на кнопку и дверь закрылась с мягким шипением. — Так в чем дело? 

— Это насчет нашего неожиданного гостя, — с нажимом сказал Салли. — Мы не можем позволить ему добраться до Земли.

Лестрейд опустил глаза, чтобы не встречаться с удивленным взглядом Джона. Доктор нахмурился.   
— Я думал, что у него на Земле есть брат.

— Без теста ДНК, мы не можем знать точно, что он брат Холмса, — заметил Андерсон.

— Дело не в том, есть у него семья или нет, — сказала Салли, упершись руками в бока. — Речь идет о локализации потенциальной инфекции. Мы не можем позволить ему выйти из корабля, если он не выйдет прямиком в орбитальный карантинный центр высшего уровня. 

— Но это работает совсем не так, — Молли подняла руку. — Шерлок изучил множество тел жертв, и в сочетании с теми данными, что есть у меня, думаю, мы можем быть уверены, что паразитическая форма зреет в человеке не больше нескольких дней, а потом энергично пробивает ему грудную клетку, выедая себе путь наружу, — Молли наглядно показала жестом, как это происходит и хихикнула. Когда никто больше не засмеялся, она прочистила горло и добавила, — он давно был бы мертв, если бы… 

— Я слышала твои теории, — прервала ее Салли. — И все это прекрасно, но есть кое-что еще. Мы понятия не имеем _единственный_ ли это способ, которым монстры размножаются. Вот этот человек, — Салли ткнула пальцем в сторону стены, которая разделяла медотсек и лабораторию, — должен был стать обедом пришельца еще до того, как ходить научился. Как он смог выжить и пережить все эти годы? Они ему позволили, вот как. 

— Погодите-ка, — взволнованно вмешался Джон. — Как только закончилась мертвечина, они стали охотиться за ним. Может быть, до того они просто не рассматривали его как цель, верно, Молли? 

Молли пожевала нижнюю губу.  
— Из того, что видела я, и состояния колоний, которые они вырезали… они, как сказали бы мы, не проявляют милосердия. У них вряд ли даже есть такое понятие. Есть только самосохранение. Они убивают и убивают, пока не остается никого. Они не пощадили детей на Татминартоке. 

— Разве вы не видите? — Салли подняла свои забинтованные руки. — Может быть, некоторые из них оголодали и отчаялись, но большую часть жизни его хотели оставить живым. Он может оказаться троянским конем, только и ждущим, чтобы распространить заразу по Земле и мы закончим, как эти чертовы колонии, будем истреблены, даже не успев начать эвакуацию. 

Джон покачал головой.   
— Но это полный бред. Молли и я провели всевозможные тесты, какие только были на борту. Нет ничего, указывающего на то, что Шерлок заражен одной из паразитических стадий монстра. Может, существа обладают примитивным разумом. Они могли осознавать, что нужен кто-то для управления кораблем, тот, кто растянет энергию и позволит им продержаться дольше.

— Они не настолько умные, — возразила Салли.

— Но ты этого не знаешь! Мы не знаем этого, правда, Молли? — упорствовал Джон, поворачиваясь к патологу. 

Молли поежилась под его взглядом.  
— Послушайте, — промямлила она. — Как насчет компромисса. Вы знаете, что Компания близко работает с отделом исследования и разработки флота, и у них в малонаселенных уголках Земли есть замечательные лаборатории с высокой степенью защиты.

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь! — разозлился Джон. — Ты хочешь преподнести его на блюдечке своей жуткой корпорации, чтобы они его препарировали?

— Это не то, что я имела… — Молли нервно заломила руки.

— Ты запрограммирована делать все, чего хочет Компания? Добывать им образцы, не важно какой ценой, пусть даже человеческой жизни? 

— Нет, клянусь, я хочу то, что будет лучше для него самого! — Молли подняла руки.

Тут Лестрейд кашлянул, и комната погрузилась в молчание. Все взгляды обратились на него.   
— Послушайте, мы — ярдовцы и работаем на Ее Величество. И единственно по этой причине я не отдам парнишку в руки частного бизнеса. Решать, как будет лучше поступить, должно британское правительство. 

— Он — человек, а не новая игрушка для военных ученых! — выдавил Джон. 

— А, вы, доктор Уотсон, не являетесь официальным участником этой миссии, и у меня есть все полномочия арестовать вас, если понадобится, — Лестрейд не сводил с Джона взгляда, пока тот не опустил голову. Он вздохнул. — Может быть, остальные пойдут и займут себя чем-нибудь? Мне хотелось бы обсудить с моим врачом обезболивающие средства. 

— Мы еще не приняли решения... — начала было Салли. 

— Я принял решение, что решение примет правительство. Теперь отправляйся на мостик и посмотри, не нужно ли сменить Дюбюка.

— Я не могу сейчас летать, — огрызнулась Салли, поднимая обожженные руки.

— Просто идите и найдите чем вам заняться, все вы, — Лестрейд обессилено упал головой на подушку и испустил громкий раздраженный стон. — Ради Бога! Неужели вы не видите, что я все еще нахожусь при смерти? 

Когда он вновь оглядел комнату, дверь закрывалась за Андерсоном. Остался только Джон, проверявший капельницу капитана с таким кислым видом, что Лестрейд искренне забеспокоился, не ждет ли его впереди врачебная ошибка.

— Джон, — вкрадчиво начал Лестрейд, и доктор опустил на него взгляд. — Ты же знаешь, что Салли права. Он не должен был выжить.

— Он умный, — возразил Джон. — Мы понятия не имеем насколько. Он замечает в людях то, чего никто больше не видит… 

— Дело не только в этом, — прервал его Лестрейд, понижая голос. — Ты сказал, что он ходил по кораблю, практически раздетый. Он разбил стекло в щитке твоего шлема одним ударом. Это ненормально.

— Куда вы клоните, капитан? — Джон скрестил руки на груди. — Что вы хотите заставить меня думать? Как он может быть… _инфицирован_ тем… что? Дает ему сверхчеловеческую силу? Где здесь смысл? 

Лестрейд сделал глубокий вдох.   
— Не думаю, что это была инфекция. Полагаю, все дело в МИВ.

Джон поднял брови. Пожав плечами, он покачал головой.   
— Я не понимаю.

— Ты же знаешь, что сейчас МИВ запрещены. Используются только новые модули, которые вынашивают эмбрионов, созданных в лабораториях. 

Джон кивнул.

— Знаешь почему? Ты — доктор. Ты не можешь не знать.

— Контаминация, — тихо сказал Джон. — Оригинальные МИВ были предназначены для комбинирования любых ДНК, независимо от пола, возраста, репродуктивной функции родителей, возможно было даже иметь трех или четырех родителей. Но слишком легко было вмешаться в процесс во время беременности. Можно было тайно добавить ДНК своих любовников, а чужие люди могли и вовсе поместить в МИВ неизвестную ДНК с целью создания гибридов. — Джон переступил с одной ноги на другую. — Во время моей ординатуры был один случай. Ребенок родился с серьезными пороками развития. Он умер, не дожив до пяти лет. Экс-партнер его мамы смог проникнуть в дом и добавил часть червя в его МИВ. Послушай, я не понимаю, при чем тут Шерлок.

— Нет, ты понимаешь, — возразил Лестрейд, протягивая руку и хватая Джона за запястье.  
— Эти существа заполонили корабль. Представь, как одно из них нашло МИВ, унюхав маленькое растущее лакомство внутри. Полагаю, существо пыталось добраться до него, но корпус оказался слишком прочным. А Молли сказала, что ткань монстров чрезвычайно легко адаптируется, не вызывая отторжения. Представь слюну или каплю крови, попавшую внутрь модуля, а когда младенец родился, в его запахе всегда было что-то родное, словно они ему семья… 

— Нет, все это чушь и домыслы, — Джон покачал головой, и отступил назад, вне досягаемости руки капитана. Лестрейд вспомнил, как сам отпрянул от Майкрофта в стеклянном кабинете. Казалось, с тех прошло много лет.   
— Вам нужно отдохнуть, капитан. Вы пока нечетко соображаете. — Он попятился к двери, и Лестрейд увидел, как пальцы на левой руке Джона сжимаются и разжимаются, при этом чуть заметно подрагивая. 

\---

Прошло еще три дня, прежде чем Лестрейд смог двигаться. На третий он с трудом выбрался из постели, чтобы пройтись по кораблю, при этом каждые несколько метров вынужден был хвататься за дверные проемы и пережидать приступы боли, от которых темнело в глазах. Донован увидела его прежде, чем он успел пройти через первый коридор, но не стала заставлять вернуться обратно в медотсек. Он кивнул ей, проходя мимо, и стиснул зубы, превозмогая боль. 

Лестрейд обнаружил, что в лаборатории Молли жизнь кипела вовсю. Шерлок и патолог были с головой погружены в работу с пробирками, наполненными высушенной кровью из мумифицированной головы, добытой Донован. Лестрейд стоял в дверях и смотрел, как они добавляют к порошку капли из пробирок из темного стекла, а потом касаются полученных проб лакмусовой бумагой. Шерлок периодически громко озвучивал свои выводы относительно результатов, и Молли срывалась с места, чтобы принести новый реагент или быстро напечатать что-то в своих заметках. Джон появился пару минут спустя с подносом чая. 

— Капитан, — он посмотрел на Лестрейда исподлобья. — Вам не рано покидать постель? 

— Я чувствую себя изумительно, — заявил Лестрейд, а потом попытка отступить в сторону, чтобы дать пройти Джону, заставила его вздрогнуть от боли и схватиться руками за косяк. Джон покачал головой.

— Можете немного прогуляться, но через полчаса вы должны вернуться обратно в медотсек, — сказал он строго, словно мать, наказывающая дочери-подростку прийти домой вовремя. Джон подошел к одному из рабочих столов, и отодвинув в сторону папки и пробирки с желтыми предупреждающими стикерами, освободил место для подноса. 

— Что это? — спросил Шерлок, когда Джон протянул ему дымящуюся кружку.

— Это чай, — терпеливо объяснил Джон. — Я делаю его для тебя уже три дня. Ты не помнишь? 

— Привет, капитан, — радостно поздоровалась Молли, снимая с себя перчатки, и подошла к нему. — Как ожоги?

— Лучше, — ответил Лестрейд, неубедительно улыбаясь.

На другом конце комнаты Шерлок взял у Джона кружку и пригубил из нее.   
— О, да. Должно быть, я удалил эту информацию, потому что он неопасный.

— Смешно, — сказал Лестрейд Молли, пока они наблюдали, как Шерлок осторожно потягивает чай. Джон выжидающе посмотрел на него. Шерлок уставился на него в ответ. Джон сделал поощряющий жест рукой. 

— Помнишь, что ты должен сказать, когда кто-то дает тебе что-то? — подсказал он. 

— О, — Шерлок на мгновенье задумался. — Спасибо!

Джон широко улыбнулся ему.

— Что смешного? — спросила Молли у Лестрейда.

— Ну, он гораздо больше похож на робота, чем ты.

Молли покраснела. Лестрейд даже не знал, что андроиды на это способны.

— Скоро мы будем дома, — запинаясь, пробормотала она.

— Да, — тихо согласился Лестрейд. — Целы и невредимы. 

Как только они будут в пределах досягаемости, первым делом он свяжется с Майкрофтом Холмсом.

\---

Джон сделал глубокий вдох. Лондонский воздух отдавал выхлопами, фастфудом и сыростью. Он пах домом. Через дорогу туман клубился над одним из многочисленных каналов, появившихся после того, как Лондон оказался ниже уровня моря. Теперь только длинные железобетонные стены стояли между ним и сырой братской могилой. 

— И что ты думаешь? — спросил он Шерлока, когда они вышли из межпланетного терминала. Высокий мужчина был одет в длинное черное пальто, которое Джон пробрел для него во время двухдневной остановки на луне, прежде чем они достали дешевые билеты на шаттл до Лондона. Джон смотрел, как Шерлок пристально разглядывает огромный город, раскинувшийся вокруг них. Доктору казалось, что он видит, как поворачиваются шестеренки в этом удивительном мозгу, поглощая информацию, которую Джон вряд ли бы заметил, и, выводя из нее умозаключения, которые никто не смог бы повторить. Шерлок не ответил, он еще не понимал смысл пустой болтовни и обычно игнорировал вопросы о личном мнении. Если это не был факт, Шерлок не видел нужды озвучивать его.

— Где мой брат? — спросил он после почти минутной паузы.

Джон посмотрел на часы.  
— Он сказал, что будет у восточного конца терминала через двадцать минут. Не хочешь посмотреть на что-нибудь, пока мы…

— Он уже здесь, — сказал Шерлок, поворачиваясь на каблуках и направляясь в восточном направлении мимо стоянки такси. Джон подхватил в руки их тощие чемоданы и поспешил вслед за ним. Десятки машин были припаркованы в конце стоянки. И, по меньшей мере, у четырех из них водители стояли у дверей. Джон не понимал, как Шерлок узнал, что человек, которого он никогда не видел, был среди них. Но когда они подошли достаточно близко, чтобы можно было разглядеть лица, высокий мужчина, стоявший у обтекаемого гибрида БМВ, поднял руку в приветственном жесте. 

— Майкрофт Холмс? — уточнил Джон, ставя чемоданы на землю и пожимая протянутую руку. 

— А вы должно быть Джон Уотсон, отставной офицер Пятого Нортумберлендского Секретного Отряда, — Майкрофт плотоядно улыбнулся, как человек, наблюдающий за еще живым обедом, отправляющимся на бойню. Но когда он повернулся к Шерлоку, вкрадчивость сменилась неуверенностью.  
— А ты зовешь себя Шерлоком, — сказал он, облизнув нижнюю губу. — Я слышал, что ты узнал свое имя без чьей-либо помощи. 

— Да, — сказал Шерлок, не делая ни малейшей попытки пожать брату руку или каким-то образом приблизиться. — Я нашел книги. Те, в которых было написано “Шерлоку от Майкрофта”

Кровь отлила от лица Майкрофта и было настолько заметно, как он изо всех пытается вернуть под контроль свои эмоции, что Джону из деликатности хотелось отвернуться, но в то же время он не мог отвести глаз. Майкрофт опустил взгляд вниз и поправил ручку зонтика, свисающего с руки. Когда он поднял голову, выражение лица вновь было невозмутимым. 

— Я думал о тебе каждый день, — сказал он, и Джон решил, что за привычным высокомерным тоном он прятал свою слабость.   
— Даже чаще с тех пор, как умерли наши родители. 

— Забавно, — Шерлок прищурился и бросил на небо быстрый взгляд, — я конечно, новичок в таких делах, но вел счет дней нашего путешествия сюда, и оно заняло совсем не двадцать четыре года.

Майкрофт сжал рот в тонкую острую линию. После долгого молчания, которое показалось Джону физически болезненным, Майкрофт спокойно продолжил.   
— Я хочу, чтобы ты жил со мной. Хочу, чтобы мы были семьей.

Шерлок холодно улыбнулся.   
— Моя семья мертва, — сказал он, повернулся и пошел прочь. Джон смотрел, как он уходит, но не мог бросить Майкрофта одного в такой тяжелый момент. 

— Вы собираетесь оставаться с ним и дальше, Джон? — спросил Майкрофт, не глядя на него, словно обращаясь к влажному воздуху. Джон удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Э… да, пока план именно такой. Все зависит от того, чего он сам захочет, но думаю, он понимает, что нуждается в помощи с адаптацией.

— Хорошо, — произнес Майкрофт. — Лестрейд уверил меня, что вы полностью осознаете ситуацию. 

— Ситуацию? — повторил Джон, чувствуя себя идиотом.

— Вы знаете, — невыразительным голосом отозвался Майкрофт. — Когда придет время, он будет единственным из нас, кто сможет выбрать сторону. Мое начальство не успокоится, пока не будет абсолютно уверено, чья эта сторона. 

Джон уставился на него. Майкрофт улыбнулся, на сей раз почти приятно.   
– Хорошего вам дня, Джон. Вижу, что вас заботит мой брат. 

Он повернулся и сел в машину, не сказав больше ни слова. Джон оглядел битком набитую автостоянку и увидел Шерлока. Тот стоял у дальнего ограждения и снова смотрел на Лондон. Может быть, ожидая Джона, а может, наблюдая за передвижениями представителей чуждого ему биологического вида.

В любом случае, Джон поспешил составить ему компанию.


End file.
